Jack Frost, The Boy on Ice!
by SkythekidXL
Summary: I accidently shot myself into the world of Panem. I don't know if my friends will come and get me, but for now I forged myself a new life with Katniss Everdeen. I'm Jack Frost and I'm a tribute for the 74th Hunger Games... Rated T for severe language, and I'm new and I'm a little lost on how to rate this so please don't judge.


Jack Frost ran laughing and freezing the elves around him. He had stolen a bunch of North's hourglasses but got caught in the process when he tried to not let North get suspicious. Jack ran as fast as he can when North spotted an hourglass behind his back.

"Heh, Phil wattsup!" Jack said to the confused yeti. Jack nearly smashed onto Phil as he tried to get him. "Nice try, Phil."

Jack heard North's other yetis getting closer. He had to find the front door but he lost track of his ongoing twist and turns. 'Shit!' he thought as he nearly ran into one of the elves holding a chainsaw. 'Who would leave elves with chainsaws without a supervisor. I mean the chainsaws could get smeared with all that blood,' Jack thought as he passed them. Frost flew past a wall snickering at the yetis behind struggling to catch up. Jack continued through a long hallway still looking back. Just then, Jack smashed onto a wall which caused the hourglasses to smash onto his stomach.

"Gahfack!" Jack's final saying before being swallowed into an dimensional portal.

Jack's POV

I wake up feeling dazed and nauseous. I feel grass smearing my stomach as I regain consciousness. I stand up knowing how stupid was I. As I regain my memory, I notice that I am standing on grass. I soon remember that I was sent to another one of North's portal while he was being chased by yetis. I was stupid to do that. I look around to find out where the portal sent me. I am standing on grass and it was still daytime but I didn't recognize much of my surroundings because this is all too weird to me. First of all, since I'm an expert at finding where I am for the past three hundred years, I know I'm somewhere in the east coast of the United States though I'm still confused why were there so much forestry. As I look around, I see a teenage boy and a girl, both sitting down eating pieces of bread. The boy is wearing a long-sleeve grey sweatshirt with pale brown pants while the girl wear a dark sweatshirt and pants. Both seem to be in a deep conversation with each other so I flew above them unnoticed. I noticed they seem to be sitting closer and looking to each other more often.

"Mm, still warm," the girl said, "What did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was sentimental this morning, even wished me luck," the boy responded. Weird. He traded a squirrel for bread? Must be some hobos or something.

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" the girl smiled which I kind of understand where this conversation is going. "Prim left...brr...Are you feeling the cold today?" Uh-oh.

"Yeah, it was just warm a few minutes ago. Must be a sign of a storm." Though the sky is clear today, I doubt a storm would come, if I'm not there of course. Both shivered and looked up to check for storm clouds only to be surprised to see a handsome flying boy. Me. Instantly, the girl pulled out her bow and pointed at me while the boy got lost and just grabbed a large rock and aimed it at me. What the hell! They could see me!

"W-w-who are y-you?" the girl managed to spill breaking the silence. "Spill, Now!"

"I'm... um...Jack Frost," I also managed to spill those words out,"Can you please put your bow down. I'm not gonna hurt," I reassured her.

"How are you f-flying?" the boy questioned me which was probably hard for him to get out.

"I...um...not from here," I lied. It's North America which is my home, but I panicked. Shit, I can't handle stress when a bow and a rock is aiming at my face. Suddenly, the wind picked up and snow began falling. "I'm from another...um...planet?" Seriously, is that all I got?

"It's snowing. How are you doing this. Explain," she yelled in big bold letters and also that she's a little freaked out by the looks of her face.

"Um...well...It all started when the Man in the Moon granted me a second chance in life..." I pretty much explained how I got my powers but that was just it. I didn't tell them much because it would most likely freak them even more.

"Man and the Moon? And you said you were 318 years old? You're immortal?" those two now wouldn't shut the fuck up. I wished I didn't steal North's hourglasses because I am completely lost. Lost. Wait, these two are from here, maybe I could ask where am I.

"Do you know where am I? Because I came from a portal that's now gone and I'm pretty sure I'll be stuck here until North- I mean my friends could come and get."

"You're in the nation of Panem or in your timeline, North America. We live in District 12. Where you can starve to death in safety. Oh, excuse. I'm Katniss Everdeen or just Katniss and this here is my trusty hunter Gale Hawthorne," the girl named Katniss said.

Wow. So I'm really am in the east coast of the United States, well what's left of it in the future where famine seemed to be dominant. I continued talking to them, getting to know them better. I learned that the nation held an annual Hunger Games in which two tributes from the age of 12 through 18 from each district shall be selected in the Reaping Day in order to fight for their own survival. The victor shall live in the Victor's village and will receive a vast amount of wealth and glory. Panem does have electricity but rarely enough and poverty seemed to be common in the Seam and much of the lower districts. Katniss's and Gale's fathers died in a mining accident which was sad so they both hunted and fished and gathered food for their families as well as participate in this sick games each year for grain and others necessary things you'll need to survive. Katniss offered me to stay in her house until my 'friends' found a way to get me back while Gale told his parents that he'll stay with her and help me set up a room (jealousy). I honestly said no to all that but they insisted and because they don't understand my usual living conditions. After all, this is the future. The future. Wait, the future! Maybe I could call the future North to bring me back to the past. Oh! That's right. No one believes in them anymore so they probably disappeared. Heck! They don't even celebrate on Sundays in church. I'll just have to adapt my ways in this new life and keep quiet until North could come find me.

If North could find me...


End file.
